since there is me and you
by TiNkErBeLLa0274
Summary: Highschool Times Ok Yuna and Tidus dont have the best lives but when they start talking will things happen between them will it make yuna stop cutting herself will their lives change? Tidus is popular as usual and yuna is a lonely girl. Now u should read
1. Chapter 1

**I sit there at my table in the library. Everyone who was "in" was there all laughing all being loud and happy. I look over at the girl i admire most though she was all alone. She was sitting there looking so complete and achieved. Like she had done something in her life. I wonder how perfect her life is. I mean compared to mine it must be perfect. My dad is a drunk and he beats me. My brother well, my dad loves him. He never gets hit or anything. He's always gone though because my dad lets him hangout with his girlfriend lenne, Shuyin and Lenne are nice, popular and Lenne's Yuna's sister. Yuna just is shy so shes not very popular the only reason people know her is because shes Lenne's sister but i notice her bc shes special theres something about her. It would be nice if i could tell Lenne and Shuyin about my dad they are my best friends and shu's my brother. Shuyin will probably find out when he decides to come home for a day and then me and dad are have one of our episodes. Now back to my dad. Well he only wanted one kid turns out it wasnt me. But when my mom was alive he always told her he wanted two kids. He told me he lied to her because he loved her and he didnt want to hurt her Now here was this girl who looked perfectly loved and way too innocent and way too beautiful. Shes like an angel. Everyone thinks shes a freak because of her bi-colored eyes. i bet if she took off her glasses and let her hair down she would be even more beautiful then she does with it all on. I heard when your not supposed to where glasses but you do your trying to hide behind them. Let me tell you about Me. Im Popular and a jock girls dont really give me a chance because im a so called jock and im popular but i really hate lables. Im not a jock or popular im Tidus nothing else. Im not like one of those mean jocks that just use pretty blonde girls. Im nice and loving towards the people i love. Thats something me and my dad dont have in commen. Right now hes dating Three girls Ashlee Lindsay, and Sarah. They are all really mean to me. Two of them are platinum blondes (ashlee and linday) the other has black hair down to her mid back. They all had a chest as big as their head, worked at hooters, and wore clothes way to short for them. Now back to the girl her name was Yuna what a beautiful name when i think of it i think of a magical unicorn or something. The only thing is i have never seen Yuna smile, laugh or hangout with anyone. she lives across the street from me and rides my bus. The other day i saw her looking out her window and up at the sky. She looked so beautiful her hair was blowing in the wind bc her ponytail fell out and then her glasses fell off. She saw i was looking at her and blushed i waved and she closed her window and shut her blinds. **

**"TIDUS!" Dona screamed.**

**"'Huh?!" Tidus said as he jumped.**

**"We have been calling your name for 15 minutes..." She was cut off before she could finish **

**"Yeah Tidus whats up man?" shuyin asks**

**"Oh nothing i was just thinking hey dona can me and you talk privately."**

**"Yeah sure Tidy Baby i'll be there in a second let me go put powder nose"**

**"Ok i will wait then." tidus walks to the corner and stands there and waits for dona to come back (10 mins later)**

**"Hey sorry i was talking to your brother."**

**"Oh its ok ummm... Dona i think it would... be umm... best if we saw other people." he stammered**

**"WHAT?! YOU CANT BREAK UP WITH ME IM DONA!" dona screamed**

**" Could you please keep it down people or starting to stare" Tidus whispered. **

**"NO I WILL NOT UGH" she yelled as she slapped tidus and stomped off.**

**Tidus looks over at yuna whos head is up. Tidus decided to wave and smile . so right when he smiled Yuna's head when back down. Damn Tidus thought**

**"Alright class its time to go to 3rd hour everyone gather your things and get ready." the teacher said. Everyone got up and left. **

**The End how did you like my first chapter short i know they will get longer i just wanted you to know about tidus' life and Yuna's life is next. Reviews Please :**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have been sitting here writing in my journel. While we have been in the library we are supposed to be researching but i need to finish my lyrics. My whole vocal music class was assigned to write a song and sing it in front of the class. I look up and see tidus looking at me but he cant tell im looking at him. He's really gorgeous but of course hes popular and a jock the cheerleaders would never approve of me and im sure tidus would never like me. I have long brown hair about down to my Mid back. It's light brown. i'm half albhed. I also have one green eye and one blue eye. The green one is because im albhed and the blue is from my fathers side. my dad died 2 months ago 3 in 2 weeks. Ever since he died my mom has accused me of his death and thought i should get beat with a stick for it. I look out my window and pray everyday. Sometimes i hide in my closet from my mom and sometimes i hide different places. We get new electives in a week thank gosh Vocal music is all year. So i will atleast have two classes with Tidus. **

**" WHAT YOU CANT BREAK UP WITH ME IM DONA!" yuna heard dona scream.**

**Her head shot up huh? Tidus is single she thought. too bad he'll never like me. I mean i could give it a try i'll talk to him in vocal music after i'll talk to him after my song tomorow too bad i have to get contacts. and my mom threw away all my pony tails and dont have any money to buy some.**

_**Next day in vocal music**_

**" Alright class im gonna call names by random order to come up here why dont we have gippal come up here first"**

**Gippal walks up to the stage and gets his equiptment from the back and hooks everything else up "Im gonna sing Ocean Avenue! **_i do not own this song yellowcard does _

There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night 

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That you're here tonight

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
Be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

**He sang the whole thing a couple of mess ups but nobody really cared they still cheered. **

**"Now i think im gonna have Rikku you next what will you be singing?"**

**Hiya Im Rikku i think you already knew that ohh well im gonna sing aint no other man"'' **

_i dont own this song christina aguilera does _

Just do your thang honey! 

I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
Everytime I see you everything starts making sense.

Just do your thang honey!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Just do your thang honey!

Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Oooooooo, oh!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Break it down now!

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!

Ohhhh!

You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you.

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you

**Everyone cheered but they weren't suprised everyone knew Gippal and Rikku could sing. **

**"Alright Tidus your turn Impress Me!"**

**Tidus walked up there sorta nervous and put up his equipment he then sat down on a stool.**

**"This is Out Of My League" **

_i dont own stephen speaks does!_

it's her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away  
and the feeling that i'm falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way  
all the times i have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say  
coz i love her with all that i am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and i'm out of my league once again 

it's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me  
as the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes  
and i feel like i'm falling but it's no surprise  
coz i love her with all that i am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but i'd rather be here than on land  
yes she's all that i see and she's all that i need  
and i'm out of my league once again

it's her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away  
and the feeling that i'm falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way  
all the times i have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say  
coz i love her with all that i am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but i'd rather be here than on land  
yes she's all that i see and she's all that i need  
and i'm out of my league once again

**Tidus sung every note perfectly nobody knew tidus could sing so they were suprised but he was popular so they expected something good.**

**"Now Yuna your turn" everyone looked around but didnt see her. She ran into the auditorium no glasses no ponytail and she wore a little bit of eyeliner. Everyone whispering who is that. Yuna goes up to the teacher and whispers something. **

**"Alright every one Yuna!" **

**" Thats Yuna?!." Everyone whispered. **

**"Alright im gonna sing a song that i named concrete angel." **

i dont own this martina mcbride does

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  


  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

**as she sang she started to get more powerful she was crying now but still**

**singing beautifully **

  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel 

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

**Everyone was so suprised half the school cheered the others clapped while crying a little. Yuna sat down in her assigned spot next to tidus. wiping her tears. **

**"That was really good." Tidus said. Oh my gosh he talked to me say something back yuna say something back yuna thought.**

**"Thanks yours was really good to do you know what we were doing in the library today i wasnt paying attention?"**

**"Oh yeah you can come over and get the notes if you would like since its not that far maybe 200 miles haha just kidding. Then maybe we could study math together?"**

**"I dont know if my mom will let me but if shes not home then sure!" **

**"Alright then its a date...I MEAN... a study session. Yeah a study session." **

**"Tidus why are you talking to that poser?" **

**Great now everyones callin me a poser thats gonna help my reputation even if i dont have one yuna thought. **

**"I gotta go Yuna here grabbed her hand and wrote his number on it call me before you come ok?"**

**" Yeah sure." She said as Tidus ran off she could see him griping out his brother she silently smiled . Then thought no Yuna you cant like him he will break your heart. She silently got up and went to her locker and went home.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Yuna got home from school it was snowing. She saw that her mom was home but she didn't want to go home. So she lied under a behind a bush freezing her ass off. Until 5 Then she decided to call Tidus so that she could maybe come over now.

"Hey" Tidus said picking up the phone. "Hey Tidus its Yuna… can I come over now or would it be a bad time?" Yuna said coughing a little and shivering. "Oh no that would be great you sound cold or sick are you ok?" "Me that doesn't matter I'll be there in a second okay?"

"Alright" Tidus said as he hung up the phone and waited for Yuna.

Yuna ran to Tidus' house and rang the doorbell and put her hair in ponytail. Tidus answered the door seeing that she was wet and shaking he was concerned. "Yuna are you ok your wet!" He said as he pulled her inside. "Here." he gave her some basketball shorts and a short sleeve shirt

"Do you have a long sleeve shirt?" She asked not wanting him to see her arms.

"Yeah Here" He handed her a long sleeved shirt.

"Thanks" She said as she walked off to the bathroom.

"You can tell me what happened when you get back."

She went and changed while she was gone he got something to eat. When she came out he wasn't there so she decided to sit on the couch and wait. He came back and sat next to her. "So tell me what happened."

"Well it's a long story"

"I have plenty of time and I hope you do too."

"It started two years ago….. You can't tell anyone."

"Ok you can trust me."

She lifted up the sleeves to his shirt he had gave her and showed him all the cuts. "Don't talk until I'm done."

"I understand"

"Okay it all started when I was 14. My mom and dad started arguing and fist fighting a lot because my mom had started drinking. Well when I was 15 I found out that my dad had passed away along with my mom's mom and my mom's dad. My mom got really emotional and took it out on me and my sister. One day I came home to a bloody body on floor of my bedroom. When I first saw it I recognized it as my sister. I ran and hid. I saw my mom come out of the bathroom and carry my sister's body somewhere. I went to my room still scared to death of what might happen and tried to go to sleep. The Last year has been the same. Wake up get beat do this -- Points To Wrists -- get dressed put hair in a ponytail and leave for school." I'd runaway when I felt the need like today I did she thinks I'm responsible for my families death so when someone dies she thinks I deserve the punishment."

She hadn't realized how much she had been crying.

"Oh Yuna I'm so sorry. If it helps my dad beats me too but I mean I have got more muscles then you no offense or anything oh I'm so sorry. Why don't we get you cleaned up and then you can sleep in my room. I can sleep on the couch for tonight." He said as he went to pick her up

She sat there quietly sobbing on his shoulder.

"Thanks."

He then took her to the bathroom and let her do her thing brush her teeth etc. Then he picked her up again and carried her to his bedroom he gently put her on the bed.

"Here we are. I guess I will be leaving now sleep tight."

"Tidus I'm afraid could you maybe lay here until I fall asleep or something?"

"Hah sure am I aloud to lay with my usual shorts and no shorts because if you not comfortable with that I'm fine."

"No I don't mind." She said cuddling into the blankets.

He got undressed and then put on his shorts then got under the covers and laid on his side Yuna was already fast asleep but he just wanted to stay right were he was so he didn't move he just laid there until finally getting comfortable and went to sleep.

----**_NEXT MORNING _**----

_Yuna's POV_

When I woke up I realized Tidus' arms were around me and our lips were about to touch. That made me nervous so I got up and went to the bathroom. When I got done I came out and woke up Tidus.

"Hey what am I supposed to wear?"

"Mhmm" he said wiping the sleep out of his eyes "You could wear that pink tank top and that black miniskirt (Exactly like the songstress outfit but with a pink top instead of blue) it was my sisters before she moved out.

--Nods-- "Thank you"

She got up and went to the bathroom and got dressed. She put a little bit of make-up on and came out.

"Tidus I'm going to go catch the bus I guess I will see you in class or something." Yuna yelled.

" Are you sure how about I just drive you I mean me and Wakka have to get out anyway then maybe the four of us could get some breakfast or something." Tidus yelled back.

"The Four of us?" Yuna yelled again.

"Lulu Wakka's girlfriend." Tidus yelled back again.

Then he came out of his room and stared at Yuna her hair was down. She wasn't wearing glasses and she was showing her legs for once. She had a black jacket on over a pink tank top and wow did she look hot.

"Okay that's fine with me if it doesn't bother you."

"Nah it doesn't"

"Alright she smiled but won't your friend Wakka get annoyed with me being a poser and freak eyes?"

"If so they he can just go soak his head in milk or something because I like hanging out with you and if they don't just because your eyes are two different colors and you stopped wearing your glasses and ponytails then they are just jerks."

"Thank you" she said smiling bigly

"Your welcomes now let's go!" He said walking out the door.


End file.
